Blood's calling
by Bradybunch4529
Summary: 1000 years ago a single act pushed a young vampire over the edge. The world has been paying or that mistake since. Will the rebirth of a woman change all that? KeikoYusuke
1. Death

**Title:**Blood's Calling

**Author:**Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating:**PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary:**AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl?

**Pairings**:Keiko/Yusuke

Her vivid brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. She stared out into space, hands resting limply in her lap as she sat propped up against the door. Her shoulder length brown hair was in disarray around her face, which was tilted back and resting against the doorframe.

Her pale skin was turning a dull gray. Her blouse was pristine and her skirt carefully draped around her legs. The only sign that something was wrong was the deep gash in her side and the blood that was pooling under her. It was bright, vivid and its scent was heavy in the air. The pool around the girl was still, no more blood pumping from the wound.

Her gurgling attempts to breath had finally faded. Her sobs and tears had finally stopped, leaving behind only the tracks on her cheeks. The betrayal that had shown so brightly in her chocolate brown eyes had faded. There had been no attempt to stand, no attempt to save herself as her blood pumped from her body. After all she had no reason to try and live.

But still she waited. The perfect gift for the conquering hero to come home to. Maybe in those last moments, she had wondered if he would care. Perhaps she had even thought to leave, so that he wouldn't be the first to find her. But events had conspired against her; after all she was the gift. There would be no ransom attempt, no chance to save, simply the knowledge that the hero had failed.

So in her death, she waited. Forever frozen staring into the distance. and always waiting for him to come home. Perhaps it was a fitting end after all. She had spent most of her life waiting for him.

Yusuke and the gang were in high spirits as they returned from their mission. They were a rather rag tag bunch of vampires. Each different from the other and all uniquely suited to the team. The fact their leader was a young vampire, newly created, had caused quite a stir with some of the older vampires. Of course the grumblings had quickly stopped after the first missions.

"So Yusuke what are you going to tell Keiko this time?" Kuwabara teased his friend easily.

"Why would I tell her anything?" Yusuke tossed back easily. His hand tucked into the pockets of his black jeans, his green jacket hanging open and showcasing the white muscle t-shirt he wore.

"HA!" Kuwabara laughed, his head tossed back and his orange hair glinting in the sun. "You say that out here but we all know that you are going to fall over yourself when she demands an answer." Kuwabara tossed a grin at his friend and chuckled over the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Stuff Kuwabara," Yusuke gritted out and looked away from the boy, ignoring the chuckles around him.

"Our Yusuke is quite whipped," Botan chirped merrily. Her blue hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her blue eyes laughed at Yusuke as she threaded an arm though his. "And Keiko is quite adept at welding that whip. So I don't think that we need to worry about that."

"True," Kurama tossed in. He hid his chuckle behind a cough when Yusuke glared at him over Botan's head. "Keiko is a very intelligent young lady. It never takes her long to get Yusuke to admit to what he is up to."

"Guys!" Yusuke protested. "Keiko is nothing more than a friend. She doesn't need to know everything I do."

"That's what you say now Yusuke," Kurama pointed out. His green eyes were twinkling with amusement. "But as Kuwabara has already pointed out, you always change your tune around her."

"I'll show you," Yusuke groused under his breath, still glaring at his red headed friend.

"Some thing is wrong," Hiei suddenly spoke up. The short, black haired vampire was normally quiet but something on the breeze made him uneasy.

Kurama stopped and looked at his partner, taking in the tensed muscles and the way his head was tilted. They had been partners for almost a century and knew each others every mood. "What's wrong Hiei?"

"Something at Urameshi's house. I smell blood in the air," Hiei told them before rushing forward.

"Blood? At my house?" Yusuke asked dazedly before rushing after Hiei.

In moments they were drawing close to Yusuke's house. Yusuke could see Hiei standing in front of what seemed to be a slumped figure. The smell of blood was stronger now, almost coating the air they breathed. Hiei was standing in such a way that Yusuke couldn't see who was collapsed at his door.

"Is it Mom?" Yusuke asked as he strode forward. He was startled when Hiei suddenly spun and blocked Yusuke's sight. "She's probably just been drinking too much and tripped," Yusuke's told them indulgently. He attempted to move around Hiei but had to stop when Hiei took that step with him. "Hiei what are you doing?" Yusuke attempted to look over Hiei and his vision was blocked when Kurama slipped behind Hiei.

Yusuke stared into his friends eyes, not understanding what they were doing. There was a sorrow in both of their gazes that he had never seen before. Yusuke had to fight back the uneasiness beginning to snake up his spine. Beside him Kuwabara and Botan drew to a stop. Both of the started to open their mouths but stopped, their attention fixated on the doorway that Yusuke couldn't see.

"Oh Kami!" Botan whispered and pressed a hand to her mouth.

"It's got to be a trick," Kuwabara whispered.

Yusuke looked at both of them in surprise and then shoved Hiei and Kurama out of his way. His eyes finally locked onto the figure sprawled outside his doorway. For a moment his hazel eyes were confused, not understanding what was in front of him. His head titled as he tried to understand why Keiko would be sitting outside instead of going inside to wait.

"Keiko," Yusuke started to say only to stop. Slowly what he was seeing began to register. Her head tilted back against the doorframe, her eyes facing forward. They hadn't shifted to look at him. There was no sign that she had even heard his approach. A pool of water shimmered under her, collecting on the wooden slates of his porch.

It took him a moment to realize that the pool was a deep red in color and the smell of blood was radiating from it. Even longer for him to realize that her heart, a sound he knew better than his own voice, no longer sounded in his ears. Yusuke stumbled forward, his hand outstretched to her.

He dropped to his knee's beside her, oblivious to the blood now soaking into his jeans. Her chocolate brown eyes continued to stare into the distance. His hands were on her shoulders and he shook her slightly. "Keiko?" Yusuke whispered again. Her head flopped forward against his chest.

Yusuke could feel the tears beginning to burn in his throat. From behind him he could hear the sounds of Botan's sobs. But everything had narrowed to include only him and Keiko. It was a trick Yusuke kept telling himself. But the stillness of her body as it rested against his was a grim reminder.

"She isn't breathing," Yusuke whispered. He placed on her back and tilted her head up. Long forgotten classes on CPR had him attempting to do CPR. His mouth forced air into her lungs before he did chest compressions.

Her skin was cool to the touch, her lips tinted blue and her eyes still stared up into nothing. But Yusuke wouldn't give up, he breathed into her lips and continued the chest compressions even when hands tried to pull him away. He fought back, clawing his way to her side.

"She's gone Yusuke," Kurama tried to reason with the young vampire. He held Yusuke's shaking body against his. "You need to let her go."

"NOOO!" Yusuke screamed and ripped free from Kurama's grasp.

Yusuke fell to his knees in front of Keiko, cradling her limp body against him. He began to rock back and forth, his mouth pressed to the top of her head. "Wake up Keiko," he begged. "Please don't leave me."

There was no response from the woman cradled in his arms. It began to dawn on him that there would never be a response. The scream of loss that was ripped from his throat shattered the stillness of the air. His hands pressed her face into his throat, his hands clutching her tightly against his chest. Her body lay limply against his own, no breath warming his flesh.

"Does it hurt Urameshi?" The voice rang out around them. It came from all sides, no hint of the direction that it originated from.

"Who are you?" Kurama demanded when Yusuke remained silent, rocking Keiko back and forth in his arms.

"Do you hurt with the realization that you didn't save her?" The voice continued relentlessly, ignoring Kurama's question.

"She was convinced that you would come. Screamed it at me. Her faith in you was unshakeable almost to the end."

"What do you mean?" Kurama demanded.

"It wasn't hard to take her, despite the fact that she's quite the spitfire. Fought back rather fiercely." The voice continued, amusement heavy in his tone. "Believed in you so much Urameshi. So in love with you, convinced that you loved her too. Until we told her the truth," the voice told them easily.

"What truth?" Kurama demanded.

"Why about Urameshi and Botan," the voice told them. "Surely you knew about the two of them?"

"No!" Botan hissed.

"Oh yes Botan," the voice mocked. "We even have pictures. Keiko was quite upset. Didn't even fight us when we stabbed her and arranged her on the doorstep," the voice told them calmly. "Just sat there and looked at the picture clutched in her hand. Didn't attempt to get away, into the house. Just sat there looking at the picture of the two of you together."

"Botan?" Kurama asked quietly. His green eyes resting on his girlfriends face.

"I…I," Botan's voice was hesitant. Her blue eyes looking at everything but him. "It didn't mean anything," she finally burst out. "It was one weekend! We never meant for anyone else to find out! It didn't feel right to either of us!" Botan attempted to explain, hands reaching for her boyfriend. Tears filled her eyes when Kurama deliberately stepped away and refused to look at her. "Kurama? Love?" Botan whispered.

Kurama ignored her, choosing instead to address the voice. "But why Keiko?"

"A warning," the voice responded. "I can get everyone you care about at anytime."

"I'm going to kill you," a voice interrupted them.

The gang turned to see Yusuke standing up, Keiko held securely in his arms. Her arms hung limply in the air, her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes still firmly fixed forward. There was an unholy light burning in his eyes.

"For what you did to Keiko," Yusuke continued. "I am going to find you and destroy you."

"Do you think you can?"

"I will have vengeance for her," Yusuke warned before turning his back on the group. "She shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes."

"Wait Yusuke!" Kuwabara called after him. "Where are you going?"

Yusuke didn't answer just continued to walk away. His shadow disappearing into approaching darkness, until even the sound of his steps faded away.

**A/N:**I had the idea bouncing around for awhile. I really wanted to wait until I finished my other story, and seeing as that is almost finished, I figured I would toss this one out here. What do you think? Worth continuing? Or have I completely offended everyone.


	2. Resurrection

**Title:**Blood's Calling

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers:**Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating: **PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary:**AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl.

**Pairings**: Keiko/Yusuke

**Reviewers:**

**Egustogustason: **You do get around don't you? My first reviewer for this story! Thanks so much!

**Geminia:**Stick with me for a while. I promise it'll be worth it! I think. :P Glad you enjoyed the beginning though.

**Apathetic Empath2: **Still sticking with me huh? Speechless and misty eyed huh? Now you are making me blush. Thanks for the vote of confidence! I'll do my best but I am a bit leery. The beginning just came to me. I could see her there, sitting on porch, hands hanging limply, head tilted back. It was so very vivid that I had to write it. And it led my here. The vampire part came later. And I wasn't sure if I would do that or keep them as demons. The Y/B weekend was a stroke of genius. And it worked out perfectly. I had to come up with something that would keep Keiko there. I know the lack of description was a problem again, but I'm hoping I did better in this one. I'm still working on strengths and weaknesses.

**AnnechanB:**You do get around don't you? And you are so brave to keep trying my stories! Thanks so much. You are so right, cheaters always say it was a mistake! So I was clichéd! Bad bad me! So sorry. Let's hope! And it did for Keiko!

**Kenshinlover2002:**That's a good question. But it just sort of flowed that way. As for the rest, you'll find out soon.

**Cerridwene:**I'm with you normally. But this story I just couldn't get out of my head. And it just seemed to fit. We'll have to see if it keeps up.

**Chapter 2: Resurrection **

_**1,000 YEARS LATER:**_

The storm raged outside. Shaking the walls of the castle on the hill as thunder rolled across the sky. Lightening lit up the sky, throwing shadows against the walls. The castle rose out of the darkness itself, seeming to be one with the cliff that it rested upon. Below the waves crashed against rocks, splashing upwards. The castles stonewalls were dark with rain, the windows were all darkened and no smoke rose from any chimney. It could have been the witching hour for all the life that the castle showed, though it was mid-morning.

A huge garden quaked under the force of the rain as it slammed into the ground below. The storm had been raging for hours and had rained for days before that. Now puddles of water and mud streamed across the meticulous paths, giving the garden a forlorn look. The once proud flowers hung limply, stems broken and leaves were strewn through the mud. A mist seemed to shroud everything, creating shadows with every flash of lightening.

Guards huddled on the surrounding walls, staring out into the darkness of the day. It had only taken seconds for them to be drenched, but none retreated into the shelter of the turrets. They were too fearful of their Kings' mood today and the way the storm reflected it all too well. So they kept staring through the rain into the city below. But time and time again they looked to the castle, waiting for the explosion that always came on this day.

Inside the castle, the servants moved cautiously through the dark halls. They tried to keep to the shadows and make no noise. Today the King would want to be alone and all servants were to remain silent. No cleaning would be done today, no cooking, no hearing of complaints. The thunder and lightening had several of them glancing towards the sky and muttering prayers to a God they had long ago stopped believing in.

The wind howled through the corridors, rattling windows as it shrieked its fury outside. To some it sounded like shrieks of a woman. Several servants would whisper that it was the Kings love that he had betrayed all those years ago. She cried for everything that she had lost and to remind the King. But none knew the story of what had really happened. It was all rumor and speculation, brought about by a single picture on his nightstand. A picture he allowed none to touch and few to actually look at.

On any other day the castle would have been bustling, people entering to speak with the King or his advisors, but today everything was silent. None knew why the King demanded that nothing be done on this day every year. Many speculated but the King never offered any explanation and his advisors were silent.

So that left everyone making up stories and filling up the silence with their own ideas. Many women had sighed over being that loved, of a man that would remember them long after they had died. Men just shook their head, convinced that the King wanted a day to himself for a change. And government officials plotted ways to use this to their advantage.

1,000 years ago the King and his advisors, the six that still advised him, had overthrown the vampire government and then dominated the world. Vampires were no longer legend and they openly ruled the world. For the most part, nothing had changed in the world. Though some had expected him to reign with terror and pain. Instead people still went about their daily lives, paying taxes to the King and living contentedly. Some business had even been created to cater to the needs of all vampires.

There were all kinds and types; some that needed blood to survive; others that needed souls and some that lived on energy. The King and his advisors were all of these and none. Servants had seen them drink blood, replenish energy and use the souls of the enemies to feed themselves. The servants were treated well, no females were taken to bed forcefully and all feeding had to be willingly offered.

But the King was oblivious to all of this today. For him even the storm was nothing more than a backdrop to what was going on in his soul. He sat in his bedroom, oblivious to the cold that radiated from the damp stones around him. He sat in quiet contemplation, his haunted eyes resting on the picture that he held in his pale hand.

The fireplace in front of him was empty, no fire warming the King as he rested in the huge, plush chair. His feet were resting on the ottoman in front of him as he drew a finger down the picture. He traced features that he had yet to forget. As his mouth quirked upwards, Yusuke wondered what Keiko would say if she could see him now.

He didn't remember when the picture had been taken but it had become his favorite. In it Keiko was sitting at a fountain in a garden, much like the one outside, looking dreamily down at the water. One hand trailed in the water, a soft smile lighting her features. Her brown hair was curling around her shoulders, a soft pink sundress flowing around her knees. One of the straps to her dress had fallen down, leaving the soft white skin of her shoulder exposed.

Frozen forever in time, happy and content. Yusuke's hazel eyes gleamed with tears. It was a better image than what he saw every time his eyes closed. He could still see her on his steps, blood pooling around her. Hands hanging limply in her lap and her eyes staring sightlessly into the distance. He could still smell the blood in the air and see it on his hands. It didn't matter that years had passed, that the blood had actually been washed away all those years ago. To him it would always be there, a reminder of what he had done.

It had taken him only a week to find out who had ordered Keiko's death. With Kurama's contacts it had been easy to discover that Gohei, an older member of the council, had been the one to order the strike. Perhaps destroying the council entirely had been overkill, but Yusuke had wanted to drive home the point that no one touched the woman he loved.

And while Yusuke continued to live, make plans and was named King, a part of him died for every day that he lived without Keiko. He didn't even hate Gohei for what he had done. How could Yusuke when he was the one that had driven all thoughts of survival out of Keiko's head with his one betrayal?

He could still remember that weekend. It had felt wrong from the first moment that he had taken Botan into his arms. Her lips had been warm and plaint under his, her passion consuming him. And yet a part of him had remained empty. He would close his eyes and it was Keiko he would see, Keiko he would taste and Keiko he felt with every stroke of his fingers.

He and Botan had agreed immediately that it would never happen again. They would never tell Kurama and Keiko what had happened. It had been nothing more than blood lust, the vampire urge for sex after a kill that had driven them there in the first place. But their secret had come out in the end.

The King brought the picture closer to his face and he pressed a kiss to her face before getting up slowly. His red robe swirled around his bare feet as he padded over to his bed. The frame was set gently onto the nightstand and with one last stroke, Yusuke moved away. He slipped from the robe and reached for his jeans and an emerald green sweater. In moments he was dressed and opening the door to his room.

Yusuke stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him. Botan's blue eyes were haunted as they stared up at him. Her hair falling around her waist in a blue wave, she was dressed in the traditional Japanese garments that she seemed to prefer. He said nothing as she started in surprise, hand half raised to knock on the door.

"Yusuke," Botan started uneasily. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do?"

Yusuke still said nothing, simply stepping around her and pulling the door closed behind him. The sound seemed to echo in the silence of the empty hallway. He began to walk down the hallway, completely ignoring her.

"Yusuke are you going to see her?" Botan called after him though she already knew the answer. She was surprised that he hadn't already been down there or that he hadn't slept there. He had been known to do it before. Yusuke didn't answer as he faded into the shadows. She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

"Still wishing that he would turn to you?" Kurama's voice came from the shadows behind her.

"No," Botan replied wearily. "I told you that nothing like that is between Yusuke and me."

"Now."

"Now," Botan agreed and slowly turned to face Kurama. Kurama might be in front of her but he was as out of reach to her as Keiko was for Yusuke. Her heart broke every time she saw him with another. But she no longer had the right to question his actions.

"Perhaps if we are lucky Keiko will be reborn," Kurama mused as he stepped closer to Botan. One finger traced her cheek and Botan felt a leap of hope.

"Really?"

"Of course," Kurama told Botan easily. "We always wind up facing the past. And if Keiko would be born now, perhaps I would find her first."

Botan could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes at Kurama's statement. He had never forgiven her indiscretion with Yusuke. In the years since, he had become colder and harder. He was as polite as ever but now he no longer sought Yusuke or her out. "You're never going to forgive me are you?"

"I forgave you a very long time ago," Kurama corrected her gently before stepping away from her. "I've just never forgotten. And I learned a long time ago that you never give them a chance to betray you again." With that he turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows and leaving Botan alone again.

"You ask him that every year on this date," Kuwabara murmured as he walked up to her.

"Yes," Botan agreed and wiped away the tears that had started to drip down her cheeks.

"And he always tells you the same thing," Kuwabara continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I can't help but wonder why you keep doing it?"

"I love him," Botan admitted.

"But he doesn't love you," Kuwabara stated bluntly before turning away. "Yusuke already down there?"

"Just headed there," Botan replied sharply before she hurried away.

Keiko Yukimara sighed as she stared out into the storm. There was something about rain that had always called to her. Perhaps it was the promise of a new start, or the way that it washed everything away, but Keiko could always find contentment and peace when it rained.

Except for today, for some reason she was edgy and out of sorts. She had had that dream again. She could never remember all of the details, just an all-consuming pain and the wish for it to end soon. Her pillow was always soaked and her eyes red from tears that she didn't remember shedding. Keiko had been having it for as long as she could remember, but lately it had gotten more vivid. And as lightening flashed down to the ground and thunder shook the windows she wondered what was going to happen next.

"Keiko?" A soft voice questioned into her ear. Keiko turned to see her boss, an older gentleman with questioning brown eyes staring down at her. She smiled at him and shook her slightly before reaching for the tray and hefting it. "Are you sure?" He asked again, worry in his tone and in his eyes.

"I'm fine Mr. Yokoshiro," Keiko assured him. "Just having an off day."

"Well if you're sure…" Mr. Yokoshiro's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"I'm sure," Keiko smiled at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling with good humor. "It's just one of the days." She gestured to the storm outside and then the customers sitting around the restaurant.

"That's true," Mr. Yokoshiro agreed and laughed. "The rain does seem to do that to people."

"I'd better get going before they decide to take it out on me," Keiko flashed another grin and then headed over to the nearest table to give them their order.

Mr. Yokoshiro stared after the young woman that had been working for him for almost 3 years. She had shown up after he put an ad in the paper, looking for work to help pay for her college education. Since then she had taken over, always there with a smile and helping out whenever she could. She would often bring her homework and do that between busy times or during her break.

Her brown hair was longer now, almost to her waist and secured back with a simple barrette. Her brown eyes reminded him of melted dark chocolate and always seemed to be twinkling with happiness. Her apron was worn over a pair of blue jeans and a white button up blouse. She was handling the customers with ease, charming smiles from all of them. Keiko had a way with people.

But she seemed so alone, never talked about her family and he had only seen a couple of people come in looking for her. And those had mainly been pleas to help with their homework. Though now that he thought about it, there was a young man that would often be there when she got off late at night. While Mr. Yokoshiro had never seen anything going on between them, maybe it was her fiancé. As another group of customers came in, he moved to greet them with a smile, pushing Keiko to the back of his mind.

For the next couple of hours Keiko worked without break. Her current customers were a group of high school girls who were giggling over the King. Keiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she took their order and brought them their drinks.

"He's so cute," one girl gushed. "Those light hazel eyes and slicked back black hair."

"Tell me about it," another girl agreed. "And his build. All sleek muscles and power."

"Can you imagine being his Queen?" Another sighed dreamily.

Keiko bit back a disbelieving grunt and filled up the water glasses. She flashed a smile and politely asked if there was anything else. They waved her away without a glance or even a smile. Had she ever been that young? Keiko couldn't but wonder as she listened to the group sigh over the fact that one of his advisors, Botan, was rumored to be his 'companion.' Whatever that meant.

Keiko had seen the King once, from far off. She had been on her way to class, running slightly behind due to helping an elderly neighbor carry her grocery bags up the stairs. A minor disturbance had caught her attention as she tried to cross the street. The crowd wasn't moving, looking down the street at several black cars had pulled up to the courthouse.

As Keiko had watched a door had opened in the lead and end vehicle with several people getting out. The first one out had been a man, short with flyaway black hair that had white strands in the front. He looked around suspiciously before looking over at the red headed man that had climbed out of the other side of the car. This one was slightly feminine in appearance, his red hair long and his green eyes assessing as they swept the street. He nodded at the black haired man who in turned looked at the end car.

A tall man with orange hair had stepped out of it. It was in a swept up style that reminded Keiko of the something that she had seen in history class. He was more muscular than the other two but Keiko sensed that he was probably the least dangerous. His dark eyes swept the street before looking over the car at another guy who had stepped from the car. This one was tall, with dark black hair. A sigh ran through the crowd as his dark eyes lasered over them.

Finally he nodded and all four men moved towards the center vehicle. The driver got out and moved around to the right back passenger door and swung it open. A woman was the first one out; her traditional garb a strange contrast to her blue hair. Then a man had stepped from the car, his presence filling the area.

Keiko shivered in reaction as darkness crawled across her skin and looked at the man. He didn't look much older than her; black hair slicked back and dressed in casual clothing. A murmur ran through the crowd and as Keiko listened she realized that this was the King and his advisors. That had her returning her attention to the group now moving to the door. The people around the King were talking but he didn't seem to be listening, ignoring them all as he stared forward.

Keiko was struck by how alone he seemed to be in that moment. But she shook it off as being fanciful and began to move away. She couldn't help but look back for a second and found that the King's eyes were sweeping the crowds. As they came closer to her, Keiko found herself ducking behind a tall man. Those light hazel orbs were empty and without life. It was as if he was dead and his body hadn't realized it yet. If eyes were truly the window to the soul than he didn't have one anymore and Keiko could stop the shiver of reaction that caused. They were like two black holes, swirling emptiness in their depths.

She quietly slipped away, moving easily through the crowd now. Her last thought was that even the people around him seem to look at him as if he was a waiting time bomb. Then Keiko forcefully put him from her mind and concentrated on her special education class.

Since that night Keiko hadn't really thought about the King. Her history class had taught her the names to go with the faces of his advisors. Though one had been missing, his sensei Genkai hadn't been there. But Keiko had only studied enough to pass her test, not giving into the teachers' and other students need to speculate on the group or what had caused them to over through the old government. And while the girls in her class had sighed about the King and the fact that he had yet to choose a mate, Keiko had decided it was none of her business.

Other girls could dream about princes sweeping them off their feet and fairytales. Keiko had learned a long time ago that fairy tales didn't exist and she had no time for them. She was determined to get her education and to find her place in the world. As long as she could teach the minds of children, she would be content. She didn't need anything else.

With that thought in mind Keiko delivered the girls order with a smile. And moved onto the next table. As the rain continued to fall down, Keiko finally found the contentment and peace that had eluded her all day.

"Hello Keiko," Yusuke's voice was loud in the silence of the room he had just entered. A key slipped into his pocket and he moved deeper into the room. As he did so lights flickered on, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. Yusuke was oblivious to the beauty and warmth of the garden that he had entered.

This room was buried deep in his castle, the garden growing thanks to Kurama's ability with flowers and the sunlight that filtered through specially created vents. The smell of roses, jasmine and honeysuckle was heavy in the air. Yusuke's feet followed the brick path without any prompting on his part. He was too familiar with this path and along the way he picked several blooms.

"It's been raining the past couple of days," he continued as he walked around the curve of the path. "Everything is dark and gloomy this year for the anniversary." He used the bridge to cross the small stream that wound its way through the hidden garden. A small smile touched his face as he watched the fish swimming in the lazy water. "Though everything is bright down here."

He came to the center of the garden and kneeled before the tombstone there. His hands lovingly drifted over the writing before he placed the blooms on the grave and settled back on his hunches. He smiled at the headstone, "The trees are in full bloom with the blossoms' floating down around you. It's very pretty to see."

"So much has happened," Yusuke told her with a sigh. "I don't even know where to begin. Kurama still hasn't forgiven either Botan or myself. Sometimes I wonder if he ever will." Yusuke paused, forearms resting on his thighs and his hands hanging between his legs. "I'm not even sure we deserve it." He looked up at the headstone, easily picturing Keiko staring at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Kuwabara and Yukina have announced their impending nuptials," Yusuke told her with a laugh. "It's only taken them a thousand years to decide. Or maybe it was it the fact that Hiei has finally stopped glaring at them both." Yusuke shrugged and settled back on the grass, his legs stretched out and his head tilting back to look up at the trees. "Yukina has requested a traditional wedding ceremony and the mating ritual to take place. Genkai and Botan are going to be her attendants." He stopped and smiled at the headstone again. "Yukina wishes you were here for it. But then so do I."

Yusuke laid back on the grass, listening to the sounds of nature around him. The gurgling of the brook, fish splashing, the birds singing and the feel of the grass beneath him. Hours passed as he talked to her about anything and everything. In his mind he could see her smiling at him, sitting beside him on the bank.

His mind played her voice and his body remembered the touch of her shoulder as they sat side by side. Hours passed unnoticed as Yusuke continued to fill Keiko in on everything that was happening in the kingdom. As he continued to sit in that garden, surrounded by things that reminded him of Keiko, contentment filled him. And peace descended on his soul, leaving his heart lighter than it normally was.

And then the peace was shattered.

**A/N:**Well there is another chapter. I hope that this fills everyone in on what is going on. I know that a lot of you felt that the first chapter lacked depth and I do apologize. Remember to let me know what you think. If you don't review, thanks for visiting.


	3. Entanglements

**Title:**Blood's Calling

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers:**Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakushogang

**Rating: **PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary:**AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl.

**Pairings**: Keiko/Yusuke

**Reviewers:**

**AnneChanB: **It was a bit of a cliff hanger huh? Tension is building nicely, don't you think? Thanks.

**Egustogustason:**You came back! Basically! It'll get clearer soon. I can't either. I'll try.

**Apatheticn Empath: **They are great aren't they? Her age is coming, I swear. I'm still working all the details out. The storm was a bitof genius. Worked out so well with the premise. And tying it into Yusuke's mood was great. Kurama is going to be slightly OOC. And he's very upset. You find out more in this chapter. As for holding a grudge, it gets hinted in this chapter. I really wanted to wait before getting into Keiko's life. It's going to surprise a lot of people. So I used the boss. And it really worked out! Perfection? That is a compliment from you! I am so thrilled. I can't wait to see it!

**Lostsoul( ):**Thanks!

**Irathernotsay( ):**cute username. I think so too! Thanks!

**Kenshinlover2002:**Sorry about the confusion. Yusuke is very very lonely. As for Kurama and Botan, wait and see. Keiko will be explained soon. Thanks!

**KittysandKatie: **Thanks! I understand completely. Very scary! I worked really hard on the description. It is sad! As for Kurama, wait and see.

**Animefan103( ): **Thanks so much! You'll have to wait and see!

Chapter 3: Entanglements  
"GET OUT!" Yusuke's voice roared through the air, startling the birds. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He kept screaming over and over again. A figure dashed through the garden and out the door.

His chest heaved, his hazel eyes dark and burning as they stared out of his pale face. His hands were clenched at his sides, knuckles white and his muscles tight with tension as he stared towards the door. He couldn't believe that she would dare to come down here.

He looked over his shoulder at the gravestone, not actually seeing it. Instead he saw Keiko collapsed at his door, blood pooling under her and hands hanging limply in her lap. Her lifeless dark brown eyes stared up at him in accusation. He flinched away from it, trying to find the peace that he had felt only moments ago.

It was gone now. Destroyed by her. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and a smirk twisted his lips. She would pay for disturbing him here and reminding Keiko of his indiscretion. As he made his way from the garden he remembered how Kurama had brought him the picture that had been on the porch next to Keiko.

There were tearstains on the picture; bloody fingerprints on the corner and Yusuke finally knew what image Keiko had seen and why it had kept her still. A lifetime of friendship and love destroyed by a single image. The fact that it was the last thing that Keiko ever saw ate at Yusuke everyday.

The picture showed a simple hotel room, covers rumpled and pillows tossed to the ground. Two people were entwined together on the bed, the man's figure covering the woman's. The woman's hands were threaded through the man's hair as his mouth trailed down her neck. The woman's neck was arched, allowing better access and her blue hair spilled across the pillow. Both figures were naked and there was no doubt as to their identity.

Yusuke welcomed the guilt and the pain that always came with that memory. It meant that he would never forget what had happened, would never forget why he was King. He opened the door and stepped out into the dark corridor. He closed it gently behind him and locked it. He pressed a hand to the door before turning away. His fingers trailing down the cool metal for an instant, memorizing the surface.

Keiko Yukimara started suddenly, the glass in her hands slipping and smashing to the floor. The glass shattered and scattered across the linoleum. She ignored the sting of cuts as glass sprayed across the bare skin of her legs. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she looked around her apartment.

For a second she would have sworn that someone was in the room with her. And that person had been very very angry. But now there was nothing, no lingering sense that someone had been there. She took a deep breath and sighed, attempting to calm her raging heartbeat.

She knew that she was alone in the apartment. Tohru was either at work or out with his latest girlfriend. Keiko closed her eyes and rubbed a weary hand across her face. She was studying too hard, Keiko decided. Finals were coming up and after break she would be in her final semester of college and would be a student teacher. So she was running on caffeine and too little sleep. And that always made her jumpy and out of sorts. Top it with the fact that she when she did manage to sleep, the dream was always there.

She reached for the broom she kept in the corner of the kitchen and the dustpan that attached to the handle. Carefully Keiko began to clean up the glass, wearily watching the floor as she moved around in her bare feet. She knew that she should go get some shoes, but it would take too long. The broom moved around the faded blue linoleum, catching on the cracks and the raised corners.

For Keiko the ritual helped her calm down and think. Cleaning had always helped her and by the time that she had placed the remains of the glass in the trashcan and returned the broom to the corner, Keiko was humming slightly to herself. She had just returned from work and had changed from her uniform to a pair of Tohru's boxers and a red t-shirt. Comfortable clothes to do her homework in, her light brown hair was darkened and wet from her recent shower.

She looked around the apartment, checking to make sure. While the apartment was small, it had the two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen and a living room. And while the carpets and the paint were faded, there were touches of warmth and comfort in the apartment. An afghan in blues and greens was tossed over the back of the couch, several plants hung from the windows in the living room and the kitchen. Fresh herbs were growing in the planter sitting on the windowsill in the kitchen. The white countertops gleamed in the kitchen and several paintings hung on the walls.

A lamp was on in the living room, throwing much of the room in shadows. But Keiko knew this apartment and knew where everything was. No shadow was out of place or deeper than it should be. She breathed a sigh of relief, "You're 21 now. Too old to be jumping at shadows." She shrugged slightly; rolling her head on her shoulders and trying to loosen tight muscles. "Get some water and calm down. Then eight hours of sleep and I'll be good."

Keiko reached back into the cabinet and got another glass. She quickly filled it with ice and water before walking back to the kitchen table. Her brown eyes were pensive and thoughtful as she contemplated the papers and books strewn across it. "Sometimes I hate papers," she muttered to herself. While she had gotten her homework done at the diner and the library, she was still working on the term paper that was due in two weeks.

Keiko wanted to get a rough draft into her teacher by Friday. Which meant that she only had two days to finish it up. Luckily she already had all of the research done and 8 of the 10 pages typed up. But Keiko wanted to flesh out the topic a bit more. The rain had yet to stop though the thunder and lightening had moved on over an hour ago. She settled into the chair, tucking one leg underneath her and reaching a book. The laptop was on and humming in front of her, curser blinking. Instantly she became immersed in her paper, everything else fading away.

Hiei and Kurama looked up as Botan ran past them. She was sobbing slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rushed down the hallway. The hallway rang with her steps even after she disappeared around the corner. They looked at each other, neither surprised at the sight.

"Should we go after her?" Hiei finally asked Kurama. His black eyes resting easily on his friends green ones as he waited for a response.

"Why?" Kurama asked lightly with a shrug. His green eyes shadowed as he stared down at Hiei. "She should know better after a thousand years."

"True," Hiei agreed. "But Urameshi might kill her this time."

"Maybe. But is it our responsibility to keep him from doing it?"

"Yukina's wedding is coming up," Hiei reminded him. "She wouldn't like it if Botan is killed before it. As it is she's upset because Urameshi's girlfriend hasn't been reborn yet."

"And we don't want to upset Yukina before the wedding," Kurama sighed and started down the hall after Botan. "He's probably waiting in her room for her."

Hiei said nothing, merely followed him down the hall. His black eyes swept the shadows, easily noting the servants that were hidden in them. The servants kept their eyes down, doing their best to not attract attention. Hiei dismissed them as a potential threat as he walked by. His hand resting easily on his sword as he caught up with Kurama and fell into step with him.

"Botan. Botan. Botan," Yusuke murmured as he stared at the woman trembling in his grasp. "You know better," he chided as his hand tightened around her throat. She whimpered slightly, tears tracking down her cheeks. "And still you persist in breaking the rules. Why?" Yusuke asked as he raised her off of her feet, hazel eyes burning into her blue eyes.

"Please," Botan gasped slightly, trying to pull away.

"You say the same thing every year," Yusuke continued conversationally. "And I'm really starting to believe that you don't care. Makes me wonder how Gohei knew where we were going. You made all the arrangements didn't you Botan?"

"Yusuke please," Botan cried as she felt her back hit the wall. His hand was tight around her throat. His eyes burned brighter and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Yusuke," Kurama wrapped a cautioning hand around his wrist. "You really don't want to do that."

"Why not Kurama? It would be so easy," Yusuke asked without looking away from Botan.

"True. But then we would have to listen to Yukina and Kuwabara," Kurama told him with a slight smile. "The wedding is coming up."

"Fine," Yusuke bit out and released Botan. She dropped to the floor, one hand wrapping around her throat. "But only because I don't want to deal with an upset Yukina and a looney Kuwabara."

"None of us do," Hiei muttered.

Yusuke laughed at Hiei's expression. "Still haven't gotten used to the idea huh Hiei?"

"He's an idiot," Hiei told Yusuke. "She could do much better."

"An idiot that she loves," Kurama reminded him.

"Hn." Hiei merely glared at the two of them before leaving the room. Yusuke and Kurama shared an amused look before following him out the door.

Their footsteps slowly faded away, leaving Botan on the floor crying. Contemplating choices and consequences.

Yusuke caught up with Hiei, feeling Kurama fall into place beside him. A quick glance showed a small smile resting on Kurama's lips. While their friendship had died over a thousand years ago, Yusuke still knew Kurama well enough to read the satisfaction and amusement in his expression. For a moment he was tempted to probe but then he remembered how distant Kurama had become over the years. So Yusuke swallowed his question and remained silent.

Kurama ignored the questioning look on Yusuke's face. He knew that his King was probably wondering why he bothered to stay. However Kurama had been a demon for over three thousand years, and grown to accept that the stupidity of youth and had long ago forgiven Yusuke. Botan was a different story. Kurama had discovered something that made sure that he would never forget with Botan. Something that he had never shared with Yusuke.

It sounds silly now but he hadn't wanted to hurt Yusuke any more than he already had been. Right after Keiko's death, Yusuke had been on edge and willing to kill anything that moved. Nothing could have stopped him from destroying everyone involved. What Kurama had found out would have sent Yusuke over that edge. Beside, Kurama had been so shocked at what he had uncovered that he still had trouble believing it. And sometimes information was better when one waited for the best moment to use it.

Then there was the fact that one of Kurama's spies had reported that there was a possibility that Keiko Yukimara had been reborn. Kurama was still waiting on confirmation before putting into motion a plan that he had developed 1,000 years ago.

Keiko looked up as the door was thrown open and a man stumbled through the door. She couldn't prevent the sigh or the rolling of her eyes as he fell flat on his face. The man groaned but managed to kick the door shut before attempting to roll over. She stopped typing and got up from her chair. Stretching, trying to loosen muscles that were cramped from remaining in the same position for hours.

Keiko winced as her left leg began tingling and feeling began to return. "Stupid leg. Fell asleep," Keiko muttered as she rubbed at it. Finally the tingling stopped and Keiko could put pressure on her leg and she hurried to the man passed out on the floor. She rolled him over with a practiced move, ignoring the smell of beer, sex and vomit on him.

"Not again Tohru," Keiko groaned as she noticed the lipstick smudges on his face and neck. "I really hope that you remembered to use protection."

"Hey Keiko," Tohru's eyes opened dazedly and blinked at her. A smile spread across his face and he tried to move his hand to wave. It only flopped and he stared at in confusion.

"Hello Tohru," Keiko greeted with a sigh and stared down into his dark green gaze. "Did you have fun?"

"Umm," Tohru paused and his brow creased in confusion. "I don't remember. I think so."

"I hope it was worth it," Keiko chided him. "Can you get up and to the couch?"

"I'm on the floor?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"Yes," Keiko sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sure."

Keiko stood up and then kneeled down beside him. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, ignoring the slippery feel of leather beneath her hands. Tohru groaned as he managed to sit up, his eyes widening for a moment.

"Keiko, could you make the room stop spinning?" He begged as his head flopped forward onto her shoulder. Keiko sighed rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "I think I drank too much."

"What gave you that idea?" Keiko muttered as she stared down at the light blond head resting on her shoulder. His response was a groan.

Keiko realized that there was no way for her to help him up like she was planning. So she let go of his wrists and wrapped her arms just under her arms and locked her hands together. She moved so that she was now straddling his hips and slowly began to lift. For a moment she lost her balance and almost pitched forward, before catching herself.

Keiko took another deep breath and tried again. Muscles straining before Tohru managed to get his feet under him and they made it to their feet. Keiko peeked around Tohru's arm to judge the distance to the couch. Then carefully began to move him backwards. He stumbled along, his head not leaving her shoulder until she dumped him on the couch.

His head struck the arm and his legs were half off of the couch. Keiko was almost tempted to leave him like that but couldn't. She grasped his legs and swung them up on the couch, a pillow was quickly tucked under his head. Tohru moaned again but his eyes didn't open as Keiko leaned over him to grab the afghan.

As she was stretching across the couch she felt a hand sneaking up her thigh. "Tohru you pervert!" She yelled and smacked him across the face before dropping the afghan on him.

"Come on Keiko," Tohru grumbled. "They keep getting softer."

"You're an idiot," Keiko told him as she stomped into the kitchen. She quickly filled a glass of water and grabbed a couple of aspirin before heading back to the couch. His eyes were closed and his face ashen against the pillow. Keiko couldn't feel any sympathy as she shoved the glass of water at him. "Here. Drink the water and take the aspirin."

Tohru cracked an eye open and then closed it again. "I don't want to."

"Come on," Keiko prodded him impatiently. "Hopefully this will prevent you from throwing up on me again."

"Fine," Tohru muttered and reached for the glass. He didn't quite make it and Keiko sighed again. She dropped to her knees beside him and slid a hand under his head.

"Open your mouth," she ordered. Tohru complied and Keiko put the aspirin in and tilted the glass to his lips. Tohru drained the glass quickly and Keiko let him collapse back onto the pillow. She started to get up but Tohru's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Oh god," he groaned and wrapped a hand around his mouth.

"Don't you dare…" Keiko started and then stopped as Tohru proceeded to throw up on her. Keiko's chocolate brown eyes closed in disbelief as vomit dripped down her shoulders and legs to splatter onto the floor.

Finally he collapsed back onto the couch with a groan and Keiko's eyes opened. A glance showed her that most of it had ended up on her. Carefully she got up and headed for the bathroom, where she stripped and tossed her clothes into the bathtub. She ran water over them and reached for her robe on the back of the door.

She gathered up the cleaning bucket and supplies from under the bathroom sink and put water into the bucket before returning to the living room. Tohru was still moaning on the couch. Keiko dipped her washcloth into the water, ringing out the excess, and wiped his face. "It's a good thing that I love you more than life," Keiko told him. "Cause if I didn't, you would wake up in a pile of vomit." She smiled down at him, her expression soft as she considered his features. "The things that we put up with for family."

After making sure that Tohru was clean Keiko turned to the floor. She quickly cleaned up the vomit. After rinsing the bucket off and putting it away, she rinsed her own clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. Then went back to the living room to collect the dirty afghan and replace it with a blanket from his bed.

She took off his shoes and wrestled the jacket off of him. After he was tucked in, his shoes by the door and his jacket hanging up, Keiko looked at the clock. Just after 1 am and class tomorrow at 10am. She should definitely head to bed now. Luckily enough she had managed to finish the paper and was only working on editing and grammar. She quietly gathered up her papers and books, turning off her laptop and putting everything away.

She turned off the lights and double-checked the locks in the apartment. While she knew that everything was locked and closed, Keiko couldn't stop herself from double checking everything. As she turned off the lamp in the living room, Tohru's sleepy voice stopped her.

"There was a vampire asking about you tonight," he murmured. His green eyes were open and watching her.

"Why?" Keiko turned around slowly, meeting his gaze.

"I don't know but he works for one of the kings advisors," Tohru told her quietly.

"Do you think that they are looking into.." Keiko's voice trailed off when Tohru shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't think so," Tohru told her. "But to be on the safe side, be careful. Get back into the old habits."

"Okay," Keiko agreed.

"We'll be okay Keiko," Tohru told her. Trying to wipe the fear from her eyes.

"I know," Keiko told him with a trembling smile. "I trust you."

"I love you Kay."

"I love you too Tohru."

**A/N:**And yet another chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and it cleared up any lingering confusion. Remember to review and let me know what you think. If you don't, thanks for stopping by. And I'll see you next time.


	4. Near Miss

**Title:**Blood's Calling

**Author:**Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating:**PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary:**AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl.

Pairings: Keiko/Yusuke

**Reviewers:**

**Apathetic Empath 2: **Flawless? You do know how to turn a girl's head. Isn't the coldness a kick in the teeth? He was quite scary. Which made the chapter work so much better. It is kinda strange but I really wanted a darker fic this time. Kurama is probably going to be the most OOC character in this story. I'm going to try and take his character in another direction. As for what he discovered all those years ago, you find out soon. Hints were throughout the chapter though. I swear! Botan is behaving silly but it's not because she wants to help! You'll find out her motives soon. Sorry about the mistakes! But the black eyes are not a mistake! They are carefully planned for. You'll find out why in this chapter. As for the name, so sorry. My spell check does get wacky at times. I'm thrilled you like the abilities of the vampires. I'll be going into those more in depth later. I didn't want to make them cliché. Tohru and Keiko will be explained soon. As for what happened all those years ago, you'll see soon.

**Egustagustason:**You're going to turn my head! Thanks for the confidence.

**Kittysand Katie: **He does need that! But the sorry makes the reunion so much sweeter. As for Tohru and Keiko, you'll see soon. I promise.

**Poptart( ): **I am cruel aren't I? Don't give yourself a headache! But glad that you are enjoying it.

**Ladykaguya:**Thanks! You'll have to wait and see!

**Kenshinlover2002:**I want to thank you. You are one of my most faithful reviewers. You review almost everything that I have posted. You are way too sweet. Yep. Now he can find her! Kurama has a reason. Wait and see! Thanks so much!

**Animefan103( ): **Thanks! There does seem to be some confusion about. Wait and see.

Chapter 4: Near Miss 

Keiko sighed as she walked into the diner where she worked. The air conditioner felt good on her heated skin. The rain had finally stopped this morning, and the sun was quickly burning away any moisture left on the ground. Birds chirped and flew their cloudless blue skies, their cries making the people below them smile. The park across the street was filled, children and their parents enjoying the first sunshine in almost three weeks.

"Keiko," Mr. Yokoshiro greeted, waving slightly before turning and greeting the couple that came in behind her.

"Hello Mr. Yokoshiro," Keiko responded with a sigh. A glance around the diner showed that nearly every table was filled along with a line of people waiting to sit down. Keiko even noticed a couple of people waiting at the take out window. "We're busy I see," Keiko called as she made her way through the crowd.

"Yes," Mr. Yokoshiro nodded. "Get your apron on and help Sara in the kitchen with the back orders before moving to the tables."

"Of course," Keiko nodded and slipped into the quiet of the kitchen. As a shout startled her, Keiko amended her thought too quieter than outside.

"Hey Keiko," Johnny called. Keiko smiled at the high school student that helped out in the kitchen after school and during breaks. His dark blue eyes always held a smile and his dark brown hair curled around his face.

"Hello Johnny. I see that we are busy," Keiko called as she hurried to put her stuff into her locker.

"It's always busy when I cook," Johnny told her as she walked around the counter, tying her apron. "They just love me."

"So you keep telling us," Keiko teased with a roll of her eyes. She shared a smile with Sara, the other cook.

"How was class Keiko?" Sara asked in her soft voice. Her light green eyes smiled into Keiko's.

"More homework," Keiko sighed and rested her elbows on the stainless steel counter. "But I did get my paper back. I got an A. Which makes me feel much better," Keiko told the older woman with a smile. Sara was always interested in the youngsters that worked her. She had been with Mr. Yokoshiro since he had opened. Her black hair was streaked with silver and she moved slower now, arthritis starting to catch up with her.

"That's good," Sara told her with another smile.

"I hope so," Keiko sighed and looked around. "What do you need me to do?"

"If you could start on the salads, it would be a great help." Sara sighed and looked around. "Mary called off this morning. She's got the flu that's been going around."

"Wonderful," Keiko observed. "That's what we needed."

"Don't I know it," Johnny tossed in. "It's been insane at school. Everyone is getting sick and it lasts forever."

"It's been hitting the University too," Keiko admitted. "So far I've been lucky and Tohru hasn't brought it home."

"Now that is a miracle," Johnny teased.

"Your young man is such a sweetie," Sara told Keiko.

"He's not my 'young man' Sara," Keiko reminded her. "We're just really good friends."

"So you keep saying. But he's here every evening you work to walk you home," Sara told her huffily. "In my day that meant something serious. But if you want to keep denying it, fine." Sara threw her hands up and shrugged her shoulders.

Keiko and Johnny shared a smile before getting back to work. The next couple of hours passed quickly, Keiko helping Sara and Johnny to get caught up before going out to wait on her tables. A hand touching her shoulder took her by surprise, her head tilting to look over at Moira. "What's up?" Keiko asked as she went back to getting drinks.

"You're mystery guy is here again," Moira teased her lightly.

"Again?" Keiko asked as she lifted her tray and turned to look.

Sure enough, he was sitting in the corner, watching her carefully. He had been coming in for the past two weeks, ordering only a sandwich and coffee, sitting for hours and watching her. "He's starting to make me nervous," Keiko muttered as she smiled a greeting.

"Definitely weird," Moira admitted. "But maybe he's shy."

"Looking like that?" Keiko scoffed and rolled her eyes at Moira. "Nope. Knowing my luck he's decided I'm his next conquest."

"Well at least you'll get sex out of it," Moira told her with a shrug.

"Moira!" Keiko protested with a laugh. "You are so only interested in one thing."

"Can I help it if my man's not coming through?" Moira asked with a grin.

"Buy some toys," Keiko told her.

"There's nothing like the real thing," Moira sighed.

"Try chocolate," Keiko advised. "Sex without the man. No muss, no fuss and the chocolate doesn't bitch when you throw it away when you're done." Keiko smiled as Moira started laughing. She delivered the drinks and then made her way over to her mystery man.

Keiko had to admit that he was gorgeous. Silver hair cascaded down his back, delicate features and burning silver eyes. Keiko had a feeling that this was a demon that always considered all the possibilities before taking action. She suppressed a shiver as those eyes traced her figure before meeting her eyes. It had been two week since Tohru had told her that a vampire had been showing interest in her. Shortly after that this guy started showing up. Keiko didn't believe in coincidences like that. Which meant that he was here specifically for her. But why hadn't he already taken her into custody?

"Hello again," Keiko greeted with a smile, none of her thoughts showing on her face. She clutched her pen tightly and focused on a point just beyond his shoulder. "What would you like to today Sir? The usual?"

"Not today," the man answered. His voice was like a hundred tinkling bells, and yet the throaty growl of a predator. "Today I would like to try something new."

"Of course," Keiko smiled and nodded. "Do you need a menu?"

"I want you," the man told her, smiling when she started in surprise and her eyes jerked to his.

"Sir?" Her voice was faint and slightly thready.

"To tell me what you like," the man continued easily, an eyebrow twitching upwards.

"Of course," Keiko nodded and took a deep breath. "I've always enjoyed the Chicken Caesar Salad on a hot day. Or if you don't want a salad, then perhaps a plate of fruit would be better. Or if you wish something heavier, perhaps a sub of your choosing," Keiko smiled at the vampire in front of her, his silver eyes starting to unnerve her as he watched her unblinkingly.

"The fruit sounds really good," the man finally told her calmly. "With some water and perhaps some yogurt."

"I'll get that in right away Sir. And I'll bring you your drink," Keiko assured him with a smile after writing everything down. She turned away and then jerked to a stop when the man wrapped a hand around her wrist. "Sir?"

"You're name is Keiko Yukimura?"

"Yes," Keiko replied cautiously, her dark brown eyes wary and shadowed.

"Hmm," the man hummed slightly under his breath, silver eyes warming with amusement. "And you're 21 years old?"

"Why?" Keiko demanded. "I don't see how that information could possible concern you," she told him shortly and tugged her wrist free. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll place your order."

"As you wish," the man inclined his head. His silver eyes sparking with amusement and fondness as he watched her walk away.

His informant had been correct. This was definitely the Keiko that he had known all those years ago. Her brown hair was longer, almost mid back, but her eyes were those same dark chocolate brown. And they still flashed the same fire if when pressed. A slight smile twitched his lips upwards before he controlled it. After a thousand years of waiting and planning, he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel in front of him.

He wasn't surprised when the other waitress brought him his water and then later his order. It was obvious from the glances that Keiko was throwing him that she was considering how much of a threat he was. He smiled at her as he left, the return smile polite without ever reaching her eyes. He escaped into the bright sunlight, a real smile spreading across his features as he contemplated the brilliant day.

"What do you want," Hiei demanded as he came up behind Kuwabara. He took grim satisfaction from the way that the idiot jumped a foot in the air, shrieking like a little girl. He landed with a thud, back pressed against the wall and chest heaving as he stared at Hiei in shock.

"Hiei! Man quit doing that!" Kuwabara demanded as he stared down at the small vampire.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered as he glared at Kuwabara.

"You are always sneaking up on me," Kuwabara complained as Hiei glared at him. As always he fought back a shiver as Hiei's black eyes followed his every movement. He still wasn't used to the black color, preferring the crimson color they normally were. But whenever he was upset about something or preparing for battle, Hiei's eyes became that consuming blackness.

"Hn," Hiei muttered and stepped around the spaced vampire. "Definitely an idiot."

"Wait!" Kuwabara hollered as he realized that Hiei was getting ready to close his door. "I came to ask for a favor."

"So?"

"Come on Hiei, we're going to be family."

"No we are not," Hiei told him stiffly as he stepped into his room.

"I'm marrying your sister," Kuwabara reminded him.

"Doesn't mean that I have to claim an idiot," Hiei reminded him, crossing his arms over his chest as he came to a stop beside his bed.

"Hiei please," Kuwabara begged. "I would ask Urameshi but he's still off and Kurama seems to have disappeared." A frown crossed Kuwabara's face, "but he's been doing that a lot lately. I wonder what he's up to?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Hiei asked impatiently. He ignored the statement about Kurama, having a good idea what he was up to.

"Oh yeah," Kuwabara started again, leaving behind the question about Kurama's activities. "I want to buy something for Yukina. Her birthday is coming up."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hiei demanded, unsure what this idiot wanted with him.

"I want you to help me buy it!" Kuwabara exclaimed proudly, chest puffing out slightly. His eyes gleaming with pride over having his future brother-in-law help him with his gift.

"You really are an idiot," Hiei told him. "What makes you think that I would help you?"

"Because both of us love Yukina more than anything else," Kuwabara told him huffily.

"Hn." Hiei had to shut his mouth, swallowing the protest on his tongue. The idiot had made a good point and Hiei hated to disappoint Yukina. He knew how much it would mean to her to know that the two men in her life were spending time together. "Fine," Hiei sighed.

"Really?" Kuwabara gaped at Hiei. "You mean it? You'll help?"

"I never say anything I don't mean," Hiei snapped. "I am not a human or you!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested.

"When?" Hiei interrupted easily.

"Now," Kuwabara told him happily. The anger he had felt earlier disappearing at the thought of making his sweet Yukina smile.

"Of course," Hiei muttered. "Well finding the fox can wait until after shopping. How long can it take after all?" Hiei wondered to himself as he followed Kuwabara out the door.

Genkai watched as Yusuke attacked the dummy repeatedly. His fist and feet blurring as he moved to a rhythm that only he could hear. Sweat was beginning to drip down his face and body, causing his tank top and shorts to cling. Muscles were easily defined as they bunched and stretched with every movement, steam rising from his body. His breath was still steady; his eyes calm and focused as he alternated his attacks.

The tension that had been riding him for the past couple of weeks was slowly disappearing. His eyes had lost their haunted edge, leaving behind the shadows that were always there. Genkai breath a silent sigh of relief, she had been worried that he would finally go over the edge. Each year that Keiko wasn't reborn, the shadows seem to consume a bit more of his soul.

As he began to use the dark energy that he had been perfecting since that day, Genkai wondered what happened to the carefree young man that he had once been. His death and rebirth as a vampire had changed things, though he had still had that valor and burning need to protect. Until the day that Keiko had died, Genkai hadn't realized how much of Yusuke's happiness was tied into the girl.

"I believe that Botan betrayed me," Yusuke spoke suddenly. Genkai's eyes focused on him again but he hadn't paused in his movements. "There are too many things that are starting to add up."

"She's been loyal these past thousand years," Genkai commented carefully.

"Yes," Yusuke agreed, spinning away from the bag to complete a back kick. The bag swung widely, causing the rope that held it to strain and creak as it spun away from the force of the blow. "But has she been loyal for friendship or because of fear?"

"You think that Gohei knew where you were going," Genkai stated slowly. Her mind turning over all possibilities and not liking the way everything was adding up.

"I do." His voice was empty of all emotions, stark and cold. His blows harder, more calculated. Dust rose with each blow, the sounds of the strikes louder.

"It is always possible that Gohei had men watching you," Genkai pointed out. Her eyes steady on Yusuke's figure.

"I thought about that," Yusuke admitted. "And in the beginning that was what I believed but something he said at the time seemed strange."

"Really?"  
"He told me that betrayal comes in many forms," Yusuke informed her. Fists beginning a new assault on the punching bag, laces on his tennis swaying rhythmically. "I really thought at the time he was talking about his accomplices giving him up so easily. But then I remember that he had been looking straight at Botan. A small smile on his face." Yusuke came to a stop, his hands grabbing the swaying bag. His head rested against its surface, sweat smearing against the material as he turned his head to met Genkai's eyes. "I killed him for smiling," Yusuke admitted. "I thought he was smiling about Keiko's death."

"I remember," Genkai nodded.

She could still remember the look on Yusuke's face as he finally gave into the rage inside of him. The way that blackness seemed to suddenly consume the entire room, originating from him. When he had attacked, there had been no mercy for any of those present. It was then that Hiei had used his 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame', and allowed the Dragon to truly consume his soul. Hiei had been left with those black eyes, Yusuke had been left with shadows that never disappeared and Kurama had lost his faith.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama hadn't stopped until blood had coated the walls. Remains strewn about the council chamber, blood dripping down the tables, and a look of sadistic glee on his face. Yusuke hadn't spared the assistants or the pages. He had wanted to make a statement about crossing him. And he had.

"Should I kill her?" Yusuke asked finally. His empty hazel eyes met Genkai's as he waited for her decision.

"I think that you should double check with Kurama before you do anything," Genkai advised. "If she did betray you, perhaps you should leave her alive until Keiko can decide what to do with her."

"Keiko," Yusuke whispered. His eyes went soft, warmth sparking in them as he contemplated the woman that he loved. "Do you really think so?"

"It was Keiko that suffered the true betrayal. Perhaps you should allow her to pass judgement," Genkai told him casually.

"You are right," Yusuke nodded decisively. He smiled at her for a moment, almost looking like the Yusuke of old. "We'll let Keiko decided what to do with her if it proves true." He shuddered slightly. "I could almost feel sorry for her."

"Me too," Genkai agreed.

"What about jewelry?" Hiei questioned desperately. "Don't all women love that?"

"Yukina can make jewelry with her energy," Kuwabara informed him huffily. "She wouldn't want me to buy her something she could make."

"We've been shopping for over six hours," Hiei grumbled, beginning to lose his temper. Being surrounded by all those humans and suffering through the entire shopping experience was beginning to wear on his nerves. He really didn't know how much longer he could keep from killing Kuwabara.

"I'm sure that we'll find something soon," Kuwabara told him. "But I want to make sure that the gift is perfect."

"Hn."

"Hey look." Kuwabara pointed and Hiei brightened, hoping that Kuwabara had finally found the gift. When he realized that Kuwabara was just pointing at a diner, Hiei seriously considered slicing Kuwabara into very small slices.

"Let's grab a snack," Kuwabara decided and dragged Hiei over to the diner with him.

"I'm not hungry," Hiei grumbled.

"Then you can sit there and watch me it," Kuwabara told him. "I'm starving!"

They burst through the doors and Kuwabara could feel his mouth watering as the smells drifted towards him. The host smiled at them, fear in his eyes as he realized whom the two vampires were that had just walked in. Kuwabara ignored the fear and asked for a table. Within seconds that two of them were sitting down and looking at the menu that the man had left with them.

"So good," Kuwabara mumbled as he skimmed the menu. "What do I want to start with?"

"How is this going to find Yukina present?" Hiei demanded. His eyes flashed darkly as he watched Kuwabara drooling on his menu.

"We don't want to collapse from hunger," Kuwabara informed him. "Yukina would want us to keep our strength up to find that perfect gift."

"Have you thought about getting her a spa package," a cheerful voice asked them. "Most women love the thought of being pampered for a full day."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Kuwabara exclaimed and turned to smile at the woman.

**A/N:**Well there it is. A cliffhanger too. Does make you wonder who they are talking too doesn't it? The chapter didn't go the way that I had planned it, but they very rarely do. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. But if you don't, thanks for stopping by.


	5. The Collision

**Title: **Blood's Calling

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating: **PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary: **AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl.

**Pairings**: Keiko/Yusuke

**Reviews: **

**Little Teapot ( ): **Cute name! I am so mean aren't I? I'm thrilled you are enjoying the angst. I really want to develop the characters in their own way and in a different direction. Thanks so much!

**KittySand Katie: **Yep I did! But they really don't like me! I thought I described him really well. Ah well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Apathetic Empath 2**: I'm so blushing right now! I am a terrible person for such a cliffhanger! But I really thought that the chapter should stop there. The beautiful comment made me smile. Thanks so much! Loops are always fun! And this one has loops that I wasn't planning on. Didn't the black eyes work out so well. I was really proud of how I worked that in there. You picked out one of my favorite paragraphs! That one I worked really hard on. I really wanted to point out that everything had changed! Isn't the Botan twist great? It's definitely going to be fun playing it out. Isn't Keiko great? She's definitely going to shake things up.

**Egustogustason:** Thanks so much! I am terrible aren't I?

**Animefan103( ): **I am so mean! Thanks for the compliment!

**Kenshinlover2002: **It's a surprise! Thanks!

**So-Kun: **Thanks! Glad you are enjoying it!

**Garnet ( ): **Aren't they great? Thanks so much!

**Riyo-the Protector: **So glad you are enjoying the story. I try really hard.

**Poptart: **I hope this is on time! I really kicked it up a notch to get it up today.

**Chapter 5: The Collision**

Keiko Yukimura sighed as she stepped out into the cool evening air. The tension of the day was slowly disappearing as the cool breeze caressed her face. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed and contentment slowly spread its way through her. _This is what everything is about_,Keiko told herself. Her eyes slowly opened and stared up at the evening sky.

The sun was slowly beginning to set. Brilliant reds, oranges, yellows and purples were stretching across the sky. Shadows were slowly beginning to deepen on between buildings. A glance at the diner showed that Moira was dealing with two vampires. It took Keiko only a moment to recognize the two Kings advisors. _Better her than me_, Keiko mused as she turned away.

She had changed from her uniform, the air warm and soothing against her bare arms. Her jeans skimmed her slender legs and nipped in her tiny waist. Her white sneakers were comfortable as she began to move through her crowd. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, wisps of it curling around her face.

The street was busy, large crowds outside after the many weeks of rain. High school children laughed and flirted on corners, driving by with music blaring. Keiko couldn't stop that grin that graced her features as she dodged around a particularly boisterous group. She hefted her book bag hair on her shoulder, casually glancing around her. There didn't seem to be anyone paying any particular attention to her, but if they were good at their job there wouldn't be.

Keiko didn't believe that it was chance that several of the King's advisors were staring to appear at her job. Especially following a vampire asking questions at a part about her. But she was also not going to panic and rush off blindly. She was almost done with school, one last semester and she would graduate. Then she and Tohru could move anywhere they wanted and quietly disappear.

Tohru's warning were still vivid in her mind and a niggling sense of being watched had Keiko moving to the edge of the noisy crowd and ducking into an alleyway. All appearance of casual wondering disappeared as Keiko moved quickly down the alley, using several dumpsters as cover. The small section was only big enough for Keiko to slip in between the two dumpsters.

Her book bag was placed on the ground and she began to pull things from it. A new bag, this one a oversize canvas bag, was removed from the book bag and shook out. She removed her shoes, pants and shirt, stuffing them into the new bag. Her hands burrowed into her book bag and pulled out her books, stuffing them into the other bag.

Once the books were arranged in her new bag Keiko pulled out a tiny black skirt. She stepped into it, ignoring how short and tight it was. A brilliant green shirt was next, a halter top style with a single strap wrapping around her neck. Keiko quickly unsnapped her bra and tossed it into the new bag. The new shirt was slipped over her head, smoothing it down into place. It took only a minute for Keiko to secure the strap around her neck and adjust the tight shirt.

The green shirt cupped her full breasts and skimmed her flat tummy. The shirt rested over the skirt, the tiny black pleats slowly widening to create a flounce around her mid thighs. Keiko reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of knee high black boots. She winced at the thought of how much they were going to hurt her feet but forced herself to pull them on.

They added another 3 inches to her height and Keiko wavered for a moment on them. A hand reached out and rested on the brick wall behind her until she got her balance. Then she was undoing her bun and letting her hair fall down her back. It was like a chocolate wave rippling down her back. Her ran through her hair, tousling it and making sure that it caressed her face.

A wry smile touched her mouth at her own actions. It was often the smallest things that would render a person invisible. Keiko never wore skirts or sexy tops, preferring comfort over eye catching. By doing so now she had rendered herself unnoticeable as Keiko Yukimura. While everyone might notice the sexy woman walking down the street they wouldn't be able to say it was her.

Finally Keiko pulled a necklace from the bag. The simple gold chain held a blood red stone that caught and held the fading sunlight. It seemed so innocent Keiko mused. No one would ever believe how much power was in that simple stone. Keiko had gotten the stone years ago from a very old and powerful witch. The stone was simple in its purpose.

It would connect with the power and aura of one person. Unless it was worn against the skin it wasn't activated. The moment that Keiko put the stone on it would begin to confuse anyone around her. While they would see a pretty young woman they would never be able to remember the particulars of that woman. It had made blending in and disappearing quite easy.

She secured it around her neck, the stone snuggling between her breasts and beginning to pulse with Keiko's own heartbeat. The red was deeper, the center seeming to flow with blood to any who looked closely. She folded her book bag and placed it into the other bag, which she swung the straps over her shoulder. She ran her hands over her outfit, scanning to make sure everything was in place before quickly striding to the opposite end of the alley.

Within seconds she was moving through the crowd, appearing to be doing nothing more than window shopping. She casually scanned the crowd but other than a few guys giving her a once over no one appeared to be paying much attention. A sigh eased its way through Keiko's mouth as she relaxed slightly.

Kurama watched in amazement as Keiko ducked into an alley way. He moved quickly across the roof of the building he was one, determined to keep her in his sights. His green eyes were glowing with determination. His shoes made no sound on the tiled roof as he moved to the edge and began to scan the alley.

His green eyes widened in stunned disbelief. To his amazement Keiko was actually stripping in the alley, using the dumpsters as cover while she changed her clothes. He shook his head slightly, red hair brushing his cheeks as he watched the way she changed her appearance with a few minor adjustments. Grudging approval snaked its way through his system.

While the girl below was obviously Keiko Yukimura this girl was definitely cut from a slightly different cloth. She had obviously grown up in a slightly different environment than the Keiko from old. It made him wonder what else was different about this Keiko. For some strange reason he had always assumed that Keiko would be the same when she was reborn. He shook his head at the folly of that thought.

By the time she was done dressing Kurama had to admit that if he hadn't been watching her change, he never would have been able to find her again. His eyes closed and a sigh worked its way from his throat. It was going to be harder than he had thought to track her. A strange energy signature suddenly caught his attention and his eyes snapped back open.

His green eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. To his surprise when his eyes passed over Keiko's form it was slightly blurred. It was almost like his eyes couldn't actually focus on her figure. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it from the fuzziness that suddenly seemed togrip him.

Kurama forced his eyes open and to follow Keiko. But there was a strange compulsion to look away and he had to fight the need to look away. A flash of red around her neck caught his attention. His green eyes narrowed on it and he realized that he recognized the spell that was working. A smile suddenly bloomed across his face.

This Keiko was definitely not the old Keiko. This one had managed to find someone who could do magic that he hadn't seen in almost a 100 years. And to actually tie it into her own karma was pure brilliance. And it was powerful enough that he had trouble looking at her! He couldn't wait to see what else Keiko was going to do. Then his eyes widened slightly when she wasn't there anymore. It took him a few minutes to find her again. She was at the end of the alley and beginning to mingle in the crowd on the sidewalk.

Kurama quickly followed her, determined to keep her in his sights. She was crossing the street, hips swinging gently as she balanced on those impossibly high heels. It had changed her entire way of moving, hips swung and enticed, a rolling walk that called attention to her. He glanced across the street and noted the flag pole that was directly across from him. A smile graced his face and he backed off from the edge, getting a running start.

A casually flick of his wrist had the rose whip appearing in his hand. As he cleared the roof his wrist snapped the rose whip through the air. It wrapped easily around the flag pole and he swung through the air to the next roof. The wind blew through his hair and for a brief moment all of his troubles seemed to disappear. Then he was landing on the roof and rushing to the side to find Keiko again.

It took him a minute, his eyes wanting to flow by her. It took him five tries before he could finally focus on the young girl window shopping her way down the street. She paused before a huge window, using it to scan the area behind her. He felt another way of admiration flow over him. This was definitely not a woman to be trifled with.

Despite the fact that there was no way she had spotted him, Keiko knew that someone was following her. And she was taking every precaution. This confirmed the opinion that he had after spending several hours a day in the diner watching her work. Thinking of the diner had him remembering that Kuwabara and Hiei had almost found Keiko today. Kurama had almost had a heart attack when he had seen them go in. For a moment he had thought that all of his planning was going to be worthless, that it as going blow up in his face.

He had watched them anxiously as they had been seated in a booth by the window. He hadn't breathed until he had watched another waitress approach them and Keiko had left the diner. It was obvious that Kuwabara and Hiei had not noticed Keiko from the way they were calmly talking to the waitress.

Kurama shook himself free of his memories and went back to watching Keiko's progress down the street. It was obvious that Keiko was going to take the long way home, probably determined to lose anyone that might be following her. So he took out his cell phone and quickly made a call. Several minutes later he was hanging up with a satisfied grin on his face. Time for the next part of his plan to begin. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

Keiko couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. There were invisible eyes following her and Keiko couldn't relax. She paused at a huge window, eyes scanning everything around her. There was nobody paying any particular attention to her. At least nothing she needed to be worried about Keiko admitted wryly, noting the lustful glances that followed her.

As she perused her own reflection she couldn't see what was so special about her. Her features didn't scream pretty to her, the brown eyes just like hundreds of others. The dark brown hair flowing down her back held a slight curl but the color was rather bland. And her figure was average. A slight shrug rippled in the window as she decided that men were stupid that way.

What Keiko didn't see was the innocence and the warmth that flowed from her eyes. She didn't know that her smile invited people to join her. Instead turning away form the window and continuing her way down the street. The invisible eyes were following her again and Keiko resisted the urge to shrug away the feeling. Instead she moved through the crowd, tossing a smile at the group of teenage boys that were watching her. Chuckles and grins followed her and Keiko had to stop herself from laughing at their antics.

She moved easily across the street, moving with the crowd in the crosswalk. Keiko was starting to wish that she had waited a little longer for Tohru. Maybe then she wouldn't be attracting so much attention to herself. But then that wasn't exactly true Keiko admitted wryly to herself. But at least she would have Tohru to lean on and an extra set of eyes watching. Keiko was really starting to get the sensation that she was moving towards something that she had no control of. And ever since that night 10 years ago, Keiko had made certain she had complete control of everything.

She couldn't stand losing everyone she loved again.

Kurama watched carefully as Keiko moved across the street. There was something about the way that she was holding herself that was making Kurama uneasy. Her stride was no longer enticing, instead slightly intimidating. He knew that if he could see her face determination would be written all over it. For just a moment he was tempted to call the whole thing off. Just call Yusuke and let him know that Kurama had found Keiko and that she was well. But then he remembered what Yusuke and Botan had done to him and his resolve hardened.

A flash of blue caught his attention and Kurama switched his attention to the woman that was currently rushing headlong down the sidewalk. A satisfied smile touched his lips and his eyes began to burn. It was time to see what happened when the guilty met the ultimate reminder of their guilt.

Keiko paused at the store window across the street. A flash of red catching her eye on the roof across the street. A smile touched her lips when she realized that her stalker was on the roof and that was why she hadn't been able to find him. He didn't seem to be concentrating on her though and Keiko quickly slipped around the corner.

And slammed right into someone else. The person was going much faster though and managed to knock her off of her feet. She landed heavily on her butt, pain began to travel up her spine. Keiko's eyes had closed when she landed but now fluttered open.

"Stupid human," Botan hissed as she glared at the woman in front of her. The girls' head was turned away from her and the long brown hair was preventing her from seeing anything. "You should watch where you are going!" Botan continued her tirade, ignoring the people that were starting to stare.

"If you hadn't been going like a bat of hell around the corner then you wouldn't have slammed into me," Keiko responded carefully. Her eyes finally turned towards the woman that she had slammed into. The woman had turned way slightly, struggling to get up again. She seemed slightly familiar to Keiko but she wasn't going to strain herself figuring it out.

"Do you have any idea who you slammed into," Botan started to rant as she turned to glare at the woman. Instead she could feel the words catch in her throat and everything seemed to still around her as she met familiar brown eyes.

_It can't be_, Botan thought dazedly. But those brown eyes were the same and as her eyes traced the rest of the woman's features Botan knew that Keiko Yukimara had been reborn. The dark brown hair was longer, curling over her shoulders and down her back. And she wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

"Lady?" Keiko asked after the woman had been staring at her for several minutes. Keiko waved her hand in the woman's face and didn't even get a blink of surprise. "Are you okay?" Still no response and Keiko sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. She didn't know what to do. Just as she was about to give up hope and started to leave Keiko heard a familiar voice.

Botan was vaguely aware of Keiko, if she had been named that in this life, waving a hand in front of her face. But Botan was caught up in the past and seeing the old Keiko Yukimura in front of her. Keiko was starting to move away and Botan reached out to catch her arm only to stop when a male voice hailed her. .

"Yo Keiko!" A male voice called out from in the crowd.

As caught up in the past as she was Botan expected to see the old Yusuke Urameshi step out of the crowd. His black hair slicked back, his hazel eyes warm on Keiko's and his hands stuffed into his green pants. Even Keiko's reaction seemed to enforce that possibility. Her dark brown eyes lit with a warmth that Botan had only seen for Yusuke. A smile lit her entire face and love colored her voice as she called out to him.

"Tohru!"

Long legs filled Botan's vision as someone came to a stop beside them. Slowly her blue eyes traveled up, taking in the black jeans, tiny waist and a solid chest before finally meeting pale green eyes. Blond hair feel rakishly over his forehead, slightly concealing one of his eyes. They were hard and cold as they met hers that Botan found herself jolted out of the past and back into the present.

"You left before I got there Keiko," Tohru chided gently as he helped her back to her feet. His green eyes softened as met hers before sweeping down her body. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Keiko assured him as he pulled her against him. "And I waited for almost an hour before starting home."

"I had to finish stuff at the shop," Tohru told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and turning her away from the woman still on the ground. "Nice outfit," he teased her slightly.

"I bet you like it," Keiko responded with a laugh. Her head tilted back, her hair flowing over his arm as she snuggled closer. Her arms reached around his waist, head resting against his chest. For the first time since she had left the diner Keiko felt safe.

"Time to go," Tohru told her and began to lead her away.

"Keiko!" Botan shouted and the two paused for a moment and Keiko looked over her shoulder at the woman that had knocked her down. "Wait a minute I need to talk to you."

"No you don't," Tohru responded harshly and pulled Keiko into the crowd with him.

Botan watched as the two of the disappeared before she could scramble to her feet. She sank back onto her knees, trembling over the implications over what she had seen. Keiko Yukimura was alive and living in the same city as Yusuke Urameshi. But what was Botan going to do about it.

"Hey Botan! What in the hell are you doing down there!" Kuwabara demanded as he and Hiei stepped out of the crowd flowing around her. He reached a hand out and helped her to her feet.

"Kuwabara! Hiei! You won't believe who I saw! It was…" Botan slowly trailed off, staring at the two men who were looking at her. For some reason Keiko's name caught in her throat and she couldn't tell them who she saw.

"Who?" Kuwabara demanded and looked around the crowd. He didn't see anyone that looked familiar.

"Nothing," Botan told them with a sigh. "I was mistaken."

"Okay," Kuwabara agreed easily. "So what are you doing here?"

"Meeting me," Kurama responded easily as he broke through the crowd. "You were late," Kurama told Botan. "Did something happen?" He queried innocently.

"No nothing happened. I accidentally ran into someone."

"If you are sure," Kurama responded slowly.

"Quite sure!" Botan assured him hurriedly, a huge smile on her face. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just a simple accident."

**A/N:** Well there is the next chapter. I know it took forever and a day. But my computer ate it twice! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I really tried to make sure that it was longer and jammed pack. So tell me what you think. Thanks for stopping by.


	6. Blurred Lines

**Title: **Blood's Calling

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating: **PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary: **AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl.

**Pairings**: Keiko/Yusuke

**Chapter 6: Blurred lines **

Yusuke Urameshi stared out into the darkness of the night. His light hazel eyes were shadowed as he contemplated the starry sky. He could sense the sentries on duty and the servants that cleaned at night. He leaned against the balcony door oblivious to the warm night breeze.

Once again he couldn't sleep. A wry grimace twisted his mouth, the light in his hazel eyes mocking as he considered when the last time he had slept was. Had it been before Keiko's death? Or shortly after that? Possibly the last drinking binge he went on after killing the entire council for Keiko's death.

Either way, he didn't remember anymore. Yusuke wasn't even sure he would know what to do if he did manage to sleep through the night. So instead he did what he did every night, contemplate what had happened during the day. Or any problems that had cropped up.

Right now he was wondering about Botan's strange behavior during dinner. She had been a little too bright and bubbly. Yusuke knew that she was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what. And then there was the fact that Kurama was acting strangely. His green eyes had held a light that Yusuke hadn't seen since Keiko's death. Add in Yusuke's growing sense of foreboding and he knew that something was wrong. But how does he found out what?

He couldn't spy on them. Being King had it's definite drawbacks. There were no servants that he could trust. Kuwabara was too wrapped up in his wedding. Hiei would never betray Kurama and Genkai would just give him that look. Perhaps he should ask Koenma what he thinks. After all next to Kurama Koenma was the best at gathering information.

"Ah Keiko, what should I do?" Yusuke whispered out loud. His eyes sad as he contemplated the moon. His voice tormented as he prayed for an answer. There was none. And hadn't been in years. Yusuke used to imagine Keiko standing in front of him, advising him and telling him that everything would be okay. But lately Yusuke hadn't been able to do that. It was as if his mind had started to let go though his heart refused to.

A watery chuckle broke free of his throat. Moisture shimmered in those empty hazel eyes. "I can't give you up," Yusuke whispered into the night sky. Tears began to slowly track down his cheeks and sobs finally racked his frame. "Come back to me soon, Keiko. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Botan listened to Yusuke cry. Guilt wrenched her insides as she hid in the shadows. Her blue eyes were dark with apprehension as she considered what Yusuke would do when he found out what she had done. But at the same time Botan couldn't bring herself to admit that she had seen Keiko.

Not after waiting for 1,000 years for Yusuke to give up on Keiko. To finally accept the love that Botan had always felt for him. Perhaps that was why she had betrayed him all those years ago. She had wanted him so desperately and had known the moment that they had started to make love that Yusuke wasn't seeing her. It wasn't her that he was with.

A sad smile touched her lips as she remembered that he had even whispered Keiko's name. And so she had made sure that Gohei knew where to find them. Botan had been insane with jealousy, wanting nothing more than for Yusuke to turn towards her in his time of need.

Instead he had turned away and became a man that Botan didn't know anymore. The cocky attitude had died with Keiko, leaving behind a shell of what he once was. There were times that Botan really believed that the possibility of Keiko's rebirth was the only thing that made him get out of bed in the morning. And yet she waited. Waited for him to realize that she was standing in front of him.

But he never did. Was it time to give? Should she just back off and let him be happy? But if she did what did that leave her with? Kurama wouldn't even speak to her anymore. His love for her gone. Botan would be alone if Yusuke and Keiko were reunited.

Of course Yusuke didn't know that Keiko was reborn. And Keiko didn't seem to have any memory of Yusuke. So perhaps Botan could arrange an accident to befall Keiko. Or maybe she should let Yusuke catch Keiko with that young man. A smile slowly spread across Botan's face as she planned.

She wasn't about to give up. She would win Yusuke Urameshi's heart if it was the last thing she would ever do.

Keiko shifted restlessly in bed. Her red gem pulsed with light against her skin. The sheet was twisted around her legs, hair coming loose from the braid that held it. Sweat slicked her skin, a frown on her face as her head tossed on her pillow. Tears leaked out from between her lids, clumping her eyelashes together. Her hands fisted in the sheet, knuckles white as she fought against the demons in her mind.

_Keiko was on her way home after her tutoring session with Michael and Katie. Their parents were determined that they would keep up with school during the summer. And Keiko was more than willing to help them with math, reading and writing. A smile touched her face as she remembered how both children had at first fought against doing homework during the summer. They had only agreed after Keiko had promised them Spanish lessons. So now after normal tutoring was done Keiko taught them Spanish._

_The full moon shone down on her brightly, lighting her path. The sounds of the night were familiar to Keiko and she paid them no mind as she continued on her way. Hand shifting her book bag higher on her shoulder, fingers wrapping around the strap as she continued down the dirt path. Her light brown hair shown with caramel highlights as the moon caressed her. Unfortunately her mind was too preoccupied to enjoy the lovely night. Instead she found herself considering James' proposal._

_She did love him. But not like that. She, James and Tohru had been friends since they were in diapers. James being turned into a vampire hadn't changed anything at all. Except now he seemed to believe that she belonged to him. Keiko had tried to explain to him that she didn't feel that way about him._

_James hadn't listened. Angry beyond belief that she had turned him down. He had threatened to kill everyone that she cared about. Of course Keiko didn't believe him. James_ _had always had a nasty temper but he would never actually hurt anyone. Keiko conveniently ignored the fact that he was a vampire now._

_A beam of light shown ahead of her and Keiko felt a smile spread across her face. Mom had left the light on for her again. Keiko delighted in the feeling of warmth and security that came with that thought. She loved her family more than anything else. She quickened her pace, knowing that her mother would be sitting in the kitchen waiting on her. There would be a snack and a cup of hot cocoa._

_Her sneakered feet thumped on the wooden stairs as she hurried across the porch. Her hand grasping the banister as she went. As she neared the door Keiko realized that the door was slightly ajar. But Keiko shrugged off the misgivings and hurried into the house. She blinked at the sudden brightness of the house._

_Lights were blazing in each of the rooms and Keiko could just hear the sounds of the television playing in the living room. She smiled and decided that her dad had probably fallen asleep in front of the television again. She slipped her book bag off of her shoulder and placed it on the wooden floor next to everyone's shoes._

_She continued down the hallway, peeking into the living room and seeing her dad's head resting back against the chair. Definitely asleep Keiko decided and quietly moved away. She walked further down the hall and into the kitchen._

_"Hey mom," she called as she walked into the cheery room. She didn't respond as Keiko entered the kitchen and Keiko's eyes searched the darkened room for her. The light over the stove was on and Keiko could see the huge wooden table. A plate of apple slices and strawberries sat in the middle of the table. A mug of hot cocoa steamed next to them._

_Keiko frowned slightly suddenly uneasy as she contemplated the empty room in front of her. The main light was off, throwing shadows in the room. Her sneakers squeaked on the gray tiled floor. Keiko moved deeper into the room hands automatically reaching for the light switch next to the door._

_When the light snapped on Keiko felt everything in her still. Red streaked the walls and ceiling. Slumped against the counter was her mother, eyes wide open and staring at nothing. Her hands hung limply at her sides, legs stretched out on the floor._

_"No," Keiko whispered as she dropped to her knees beside her mother. Tears slowly streaking down her face as she raised a trembling hand to touch her mothers' cheek. A sob broke free as she realized that her mom was cold to the touch._

_Blood soaked into her clothes as he gathered her mom to her and began to rock. It took long minutes for Keiko to remember her father. She carefully propped her mother up and rushed to the living room. She left streaks of blood on the walls as she rounded the corner into the living room._

_The television still blared. "Dad?" Keiko whispered, hoping against hope that her father was fine. But he didn't stir and Keiko slowly advanced into the room. For once the bright colors didn't bring a smile to her face as she made her way to her father's chair._

_Keiko could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she forced herself to continue on. It was almost too much. She almost ran screaming from the room. Instead forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other. Her hand reached out and grasped the back of the chair, something she had done so many times before, and used that to steady herself._

_She moved around the chair and bit back a scream. Blood streaked the front of his shirt, coating his collar. His throat was slit from ear to ear and Keiko could feel herself slowly losing control. His hands were resting limply on the arms of the chair, glasses hanging from one hand._

_A thump on her porch had Keiko whirling around. Her hand wrapped around her throat as she moved towards the door. Tears were streaming down her face and sob shook her body as she stumbled forward. She didn't want to open the door. Didn't want to see what was going to happen._

_But her hand wrapped around the knob and pulled it open without her bidding. Tohru stood slumped against the doorframe. His pale green eyes dazed and shadowed as he stared at her. Keiko reached for him blindly, hands grasping his shirt to steady him. But Tohru was already falling forward against her, taking her to the floor with him._

_Keiko braced his body against her, struggling to cushion his fall as much as she could. Hands slipping on the blood soaked clothing and skin. Her muscles protested as she slowed their descent to the floor, unable to keep them upright. Finally settling on the floor with him, pulling him closer to her as her lips brushed across his head. His blood slowly spilling across her and coating her clothes. Her hands tried to staunch the flow of blood from his shoulder wound. But blood poured around her fingers and dripped onto the floor. Keiko's dark eyes were anguished as she met his agonized_ _green eyes._

_"Tohru," she whispered as she pressed her head to his. "Don't leave me."_

_"Run," he whispered to her as she cradled him against her chest. His hand rose, bloody fingers brushing her cheek. "Run Keiko," he panted out again. Trying to shove her away. But Keiko shook her head and hugged him tighter._

_"No," Keiko whispered. "I won't leave you."_

_"How touching."_

Keiko suddenly jerked awake, still remembering the terror that pounded through her at the sound of that voice. But more than anything all she could feel was the pure hate that still tainted her. That night had changed everything. Everyone that she had cared about had died. And their blood still coated her hands. Keiko had started to wonder if anything would ever wash it away.

She sighed, her dark eyes pensive as she rolled from bed. It took a minute for her to untangle herself and the sweat that covered her body was beginning to dry. Her tank top and boxers were sticking to her skin and the cool night air caused her to shiver. Keiko tossed the sheets away from her, ignoring the tousled remains of her bed. Her bare feet sank into the throw rug beside her bed as she made her way through the darkened room.

Her door was open just slightly, a pale sliver of light peeking through as she opened her door. She stepped out into the silent hallway, the brilliant moonlight shining through the window throwing shadows around her. A snore from Tohru's room made Keiko smile slightly as she tip toed past. There was no reason for Tohru to be awake too. These were her own private demons.

She navigated her way around the couch and the chairs before entering the kitchen. Even here she didn't turn on the light, preferring the comfort of the dark. Keiko opened the refrigerator, blinking at the bright light, and grabbed a bottle of water before closing the door again. As she twisted the cap off a wry grimace crossed her face as she contemplated the fact that she always went for the water. After everything she had been through she would have thought that she was have turned into an alcoholic.

Instead she found comfort in a water bottle and the silent night. She settled into a kitchen chair, a leg curling up under her as she sipped the water. It flowed down her throat and Keiko's eyes slipped to half-mast as she stared around her kitchen. The dark could hide a multiple of sins Keiko decided. Her kitchen actually looked mysterious in the moonlight. Slowly the events of the past couple of weeks began to trickle through her mind.

Keiko couldn't ignore it anymore. Events were beginning to take shape around her that she couldn't control anymore. As Tohru had pointed out it was way too much of a coincidence that suddenly the King's advisors were popping up in place around her. From Kuwabara and Hiei eating at her place of employment to slamming into Botan on the street. The only ones missing were Genkai, Kurama and Koenma.

Keiko had done some research into the King and his advisors. While the events that were behind the overthrow of the old Vampire government were hidden in shadow the vampires that had done it weren't. And Keiko had found out a very unusual thing about Kurama. And how he could change into the Fox demon form. Which meant that her stalker was actually a trusted advisor to the King. But what did all of this have to do with her? And that was the one thing that Keiko hadn't been able to figure out.

There was nothing that jumped out at her. It didn't seem like they knew anything about James. And everything that Tohru had managed to pick up in the underground seemed to point to a personal interest in her. Which left her where?

Alone in a kitchen.

"Keiko?" Tohru's sleep husky voice broke in on her thoughts.

"Tohru what are you doing up?" Keiko asked as she watched him walk into the kitchen. The moonlight traced his bare chest and made his blond hair glow whitely.

"Heard you get up," Tohru told her as he settled in the chair across from her. He took the water bottle from her hand and took a drink, making a face at its warmth. "That's nasty," Tohru told her. "You really need to start drinking alcohol."

"I'll stick with my water thank you very much," Keiko told him easily. A slight smile twitching her lips at the warmth their familiar argument caused. "Beside if you don't like it, stop drinking it." She reached over and grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a sip.

"Sitting in the dark huh?" Tohru asked after several minutes of silence.

"Helps me think."

"About?"

"Losing control," Keiko admitted. She looked down at the bottle in her hand, fingers peeling the label.

"Nobody can control everything," Tohru reminded her gently. His pale green eyes watching her carefully. Eyes filled with understand and warmth as he continued, "we both learned that the hard way."

"I know," Keiko agreed with a sigh. Her brown eyes raising to his, their depths anguished and confused. "I don't think I could stand it happening again."

"You won't have to," Tohru told her as he reached out to cover her hand with his. "You're stuck with me remember?"

"Do you ever regret agreeing to it?" Keiko asked.

"Never," Tohru told her firmly. "I would do it over again in a heart beat."

"I love you Tohru," Keiko whispered.

"I love you too."

**A/N: **Sorry about this guys. This was supposed to go up last week and while told me that it was a successful upload I guess it didn't go. So I apologize profusely. Let me know what you think.


	7. The Past Returns

**Title: **Blood's Calling

**Author: **Bradybunch4529

**Disclaimers: **Not mine in anyway. I'm simply borrowing the Yu Yu Hakusho gang

**Rating: **PG-13 to R in later chapters

**Summary: **AU OOC Future fic: A young vampire is pushed over the edge with a single act. The world has been paying for the mistake for almost 1000 years. Is there hope to be found in the rebirth of a girl?

**Pairings**: Keiko/Yusuke

**Chapter 7: The Past Returns**

Keiko had learned one thing from that situation with James. It is better to confront your problems head on. At least that was Keiko was trying to do. Except getting in to see the King was easier said than done. She sighed as she was once again turned away from the gate.

If you didn't have a case pending against you or had been arrested then you didn't get to see the King. Too much of a risk of assassination, Keiko guessed. But at the same time Keiko couldn't see how she was much of threat. Keiko sighed, her dark brown eyes pensive as she considered this latest development.

Keiko really didn't want to be arrested. She didn't have enough gumption to go through that. So how else could she get in? Break in to the castle? Or take one of the advisor's hostage? Keiko really didn't want to do that. So where did that leave her.

Standing outside the castle looking in.

Keiko turned away from the gate and moved back towards the city. She wasn't aware of the eyes that followed her.

Kurama watched Keiko walk away again. He was surprised that Keiko would actually think of confronting Yusuke directly. Then he remembered that Keiko was the one person in the world that was never frightened of Yusuke. So it wasn't that much of a surprise.

He had been digging into this girls' past. Kurama had discovered that she lived with a boy; many believed that he was her boyfriend. But he was seen out almost every night with another woman. Though he did always return to her and was always there to walk her home. But Kurama had found no evidence of them sharing a bed or a sexual relationship.

Then there was the mystery of her background. While he knew about her schoolwork, and her charity work, he couldn't find anything about where she went to school. No high school transcripts, she had claimed that she had been home schooled. She had passed all the tests and had the paperwork to prove what she said.

But Kurama and all of his spies had been unable to dig up anything else. It was as if her and Tohru had been born out of the darkness itself. Which made Kurama very nervous. His green eyes narrowed on Keiko's disappearing figure. He hated mysteries. It meant that something else was out of his control.

Kurama had been planning this for over 1,000 years. In all that time he had never given a thought to what Keiko would be like now. While the Keiko of old had been, not soft exactly, perhaps naïve was a better word. Kurama had counted on her being the same, sweet and easily malleable. Instead he had found a Keiko that was harder; obviously life had not been easy on her this time.

A frown crossed his face. But when had life ever been easy for her? 1,000 years ago Keiko had had to ride herd on Yusuke. And as Yusuke had always said, she hit harder than any demon he had ever known. So what had changed? Something had to have caused her to become like this. What other changes were hiding under the surface? Which left Kurama staring after her, wondering if his plans were going to go up into smoke.

Yusuke rolled his head around, eyes falling closed as he tried to relieve the tension. Each year it seemed harder to deal with the anniversary. Perhaps it was the fact that Keiko's memory seemed to fade a bit more with every day. Or was it the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw her death. Her voice, laughter and touch had faded but the memory of her blood coating his hands was as vivid as the day it happened.

"Your highness?" A hesitant male voice sounded in front of him.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see a guard bowing deeply in front of him, fear radiating off of him. Yusuke was almost upset enough to strike out. Instead he took a deep breath, struggling to keep his voice level. "Yes."

"There is a local vampire lord requesting a meeting," the guard told him.

"And?"

"It's concerning a escaped suspect."

"What type of suspect?" Yusuke asked warily.

"A murder suspect," the guard continued carefully.

Yusuke frowned slightly, considering that piece of information. He hadn't heard about anything a murder recently. Let alone an escaped suspect. But could you have an escaped suspect? "Is that even possible?" He murmured to himself.

"Your Highness?"

"Is it possible to have an escaped suspect?"

"What?" The guard asked cautiously.

"A suspect is someone who is a person of interest. But unless charges have been filed, or a person has been convicted then they can't be escaped. Right?" Yusuke looked around, searching for Genkai or Kurama. He frowned when he couldn't find them. "I mean, I know we changed some of the laws but I was pretty sure we left most of the court system intact."

"Your Highness?" The guard queried with a perplexed look.

"Never mind," Yusuke waved his hand. "Send the man in and find me Genkai or Kurama. I want to hear their opinion about this."

"Yes Your Highness."

Yusuke watched the guard hurry away, eyes narrowed on something that only he could see.

_"Yusuke are you even listening to me?" Keiko demanded as Yusuke walked beside her, hands stuffed deeply into his green pants._

"_It's boring," Yusuke whined to Keiko. "What do I care about the court system?"_

"_You should care because you are going to spend most of you time in it if you don't straighten up," Keiko told him huffily. Her brown eyes flamed at him, her hands clenching around her schoolbooks. _

"_Come on Keiko," Yusuke chided. "They would have to prove it first." He smiled at her, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. "Even I know that. Just because you are a suspect doesn't mean they can do anything to you. Trust me."_

"_Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko's fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his face. "I can not believe you! I don't know why I even bother to try. You obviously don't care." She spun on her heel and stalked away, muttering under her breath._

_Yusuke pushed himself upright, jaw aching from Keiko's last punch. He winced slightly as he tried to open his mouth and the pain increased. His eyes locked on Keiko's swaying figure as she stomped away from him. A smile slowly crossing his face as his hazel eyes traced her gently swaying hips and her butt beneath the short skirt. He did so enjoy making her mad. _

_There was something so satisfying in knowing that he was the only boy could do it. Keiko would bitch and moan, he would play dumb but somehow their relationship always worked. He took another couple of seconds before he dragged himself up and took off after her. He could easily see spending the rest of his life following her. _

"My lord?"

"My lord?"

The voice slowly penetrated Yusuke's consciousness. His hazel eyes focusing on the face of the vampire before him. Bright red hair fell over a wide forehead; cool gray eyes were focused on Yusuke, as the vampire waited for a response. "King Urameshi," the vampire began again. "My name is James. And I have tracked a murder suspect to your city."

"Really?" Yusuke questioned. Keiko's image firmly pushed to the back of his mind as he dealt with the vampire in front of him. "And what makes you believe that your suspect is here?"

"The woman…" James began.

"Woman? Your suspect is a woman?" Yusuke interrupted.

"Yes."

"Isn't it unusual for a woman to commit a murder?"

"We believe that this woman became enraged with jealousy when I refused her as my mate," James told the King carefully. His gray eyes remained fixed on Yusuke's watching carefully for any sign of disbelief. He had been planning this moment for too long to allow the King to get in his way. She would be his again, no escaping this time. "She killed her family and my best friend. Attempted to hide it all by burning down her house."

"That is highly unusual," Kurama suddenly spoke up. His green eyes carefully considering the vampire in front of him as he approached. "Women are not usually known for committing murder. Especially not violent murders unless they are sufficiently provoked."

"There are exceptions to every rule," James never looked away from the King's eyes. He completely ignored the approach of the other advisors. James knew that the King was the one that he had to convince. He couldn't allow any of them to get in his way.

"Perhaps," Genkai admitted. "But I do believe that we would like to see your evidence. And of course we will help you apprehend the suspect."

"That is not necessary your highness," James assured him. "I have already sent my agents after the woman. She should be in custody soon."

"Then we will just go and make sure," Yusuke told him easily. His hazel eyes daring the man to challenge him. "We don't want to hurt any innocents." Yusuke stood up and made his way down the stairs. "Have the cars brought around. And contact the royal guard to accompany us."

"Yes your majesty," a guard bowed and hurried out of the room.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting for a few moments," Yusuke spoke easily to James as he moved to his side. "We'll be right with you."

"Of course your highness," James bowed and swept out of the throne room.

"I don't trust him," Kuwabara spoke up as the door slammed shut behind the visiting vampire.

"Neither do I," Kurama agreed as he moved closer to Yusuke. "It feels like he's hiding something. While his words have a ring of truth there is also…"  
"Something that seems off," Yusuke finished for him. "We'll just have to make sure that we get to this suspect before he does." Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "In fact, Kurama start looking into it. I want to know everything there is to know about this vampire and the woman."

"Of course Yusuke," Kurama nodded and left the room.

"The rest of you will come with me." Yusuke told him. "I don't want to give this guy a chance to con us."

Keiko couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She had already turned off the lights in the apartment, drawing shades and being as quiet as possible. Tohru hadn't come back from the store yet and Keiko was starting to get itchy. It was taking all of her willpower to not run, to remain within the apartment.

She ran a shaky had through her hair, fingers dislodging her hair tie, as she attempted to calm her nerves. In the past few weeks the Kings advisors had been making themselves scarce, and Keiko had heard rumors that two of them were getting married. But Keiko was still nervous. She took a deep breath and slowly headed for her bedroom. She was going to change out of her sweats into jeans.

It was time to run again.

**A/N: Well there is another chapter. Though I am sure that you guys want to shoot. Honest answer is, life happened. My new computer ran into technical difficulties that could only be fixed by sending back to the manufacturer. And so on. I will try and do my best. In the next chapter Yusuke and Keiko should come face to face again. So oh boy. As always let me know what you think. **


End file.
